In current scenarios, configuration items (CIs) in a computing environment, such as a client server architecture, must be up and running all the time owing to their consistent use. Examples of CI may include, but are not limited to, an application software, network components, a hardware component, an operating system, a firmware, central processing units, servers, databases or any other hardware or software component. Often, it has been observed that a situation may arise involving issues with the working of the CIs where the CIs fail to perform the requisite functions or perform their functions erroneously.
Conventionally, whenever there is an issue with a CI, a subject matter expert (SME) executes a sequence of actions against the CI or its associated components for resolving the issue. Typically, issues may include, but are not limited to, an application not working, web server not working, an application server not working etc. Further, based on output of each stage of solution that is executed, SMEs determine next action to be executed to resolve the problem. The SME executing actions for resolution of the issue associated with the CI may consume more time than required to provide solutions, as a lot of analysis needs to be done. Further, the solutions provided to a user by the SME may be prone to errors as the SME may execute a sequence not required for the particular CI. Further, there is a greater dependency on an SME for CI issue resolution and an issue may remain unresolved in the absence of an SME. Furthermore, the SME may not be able to view the sequence of solution once it is executed, to ascertain whether a correct sequence of solution has been provided. Furthermore, for instance, if a particular SME has provided and executed a particular solution for a CI at issue and another SME differs from that SME and wants to modify the solution provided by that SME, the other SME may not be able to modify the executed solution. Yet further, in existing solutions there is no option provided to pause the execution of solution at a particular stage to verify the correctness of solution or abort an executed solution if found to be incorrect.
In light of the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a need for a system and a method for automating application of solutions for resolution of issues related to CIs in a computing environment for providing effective and speedy solutions. Further, there is a need for minimizing errors which may occur during execution of a sequence of solutions. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and a method which minimizes dependency on SMEs for resolution of issue related to CIs. Further, there is a need for a system and a method which has the capability to allow modification of executed sequence of solutions.